


Pin Me Up

by Muucifer



Series: You look nice in red [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Dave taking sexy pictures of crossdressing twink John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to apologize ahead of time. My beta hasn't been around so this hasn't been checked over for consistency and grammar and stuff. If you see a glaringly bad error just let me know okay.
> 
> Also if you poke around some nsfw art I drew for this is floating around tumblr

John had always hated his body, small and feminine. He never wanted to look in the mirror, upset by what he’d see; soft round cheeks, narrow waist, long lashes, and full lips. Mama said he was beautiful and he made the perfect poster child, she loved dressing him up and parading him around. It was always something he dreaded.

But as he stood, dressed to please in a delicate dress, tight around his middle and flaring out with the massive amount of tulle, he found it wonderful. Because of one person. They stood in front of him, carefully adjusting every inch of the outfit. All the bows, all the lace, everything must be perfect. John twirls on command, spinning and letting the folds of fabric poof up before fluttering back down.

“Such a pretty boy.” John flushes, twisting his slim fingers into the bottom hem of the skirt. Pale fingers catch his chin and tilt it up, making him look the man in the eyes. “Hey now, don’t be shy. No need to be, it’s just us here now isn’t it?” John ducks into a nod, then lifts his arms obediently around the man’s shoulders.

“Dave what are you going to do?” The blonde in question grins, lifting him up easily and spinning around. When he sets John back down, he pulls out a camera. John stares, understanding dawning when Dave steps back and motions at him. John blushes hard, tugging the skirt down and shuffling awkwardly.

“John, come on, I want to see your blue eyes.” This time he faces the man and reluctantly lets go of the skirt. Dave lifts up the camera, waving it at John. He poses for Dave, who snaps pictures of him. At first, he takes a few of John standing there, big eyes focused on the lens. Then he floats around John, clicking as he goes.

Content, he starts posing John; turning him this way and that, raising an arm or a leg, cocking his neck. John becomes a doll for him to work with. Mama didn’t like Dave, said he was rude and a bad influence. But John did. Even if sometimes he wanted John to do things he didn’t like. He never pushed John though, if he said no. Besides, the pictures he took were simply the best, and that’s why Mama lets them see each other. She didn’t know about the extra bits, just that Dave dressed him and took pictures.

John would rather have it that way. He was eighteen; he could make his own decisions. Dave was busy though, making movies and whatnot, so John didn’t get to spend a lot of time with him. Of course, he could make Dave stay there. But it would be cruel to both of them. Just as he thinks about living with Dave, spending every day with him, the man pushes him down to his knees. He glances back up to him, but Dave smiles and moves the camera in the way. John doesn’t blink when the flash goes off, or even when Dave nudges his side and forces him to sit on the floor. He turns this way and that, bending to give Dave the look he was going for. The constant sound of the shutter is the only noise besides Dave brief directions and John’s soft breathing.

Then Dave’s sliding his hand up the skirt, caressing the heir’s thigh. John jerks back to look at him, wide eyed. Dave kisses his nose, pulling back while John’s staring to snap another picture. He blushes and pouts, Dave taking another picture. Cool fingers reach the silk panties pulled tight over his crotch. They curl around his hip, making John lay back on the floor.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you? Looking so cute sprawled out like this, skirt hitched up.” John wriggles, stretching out under him and letting Dave get a few more snapshots of his body arched and taut. Dave rubs the dip of his hips, other hand working the camera while he ghosts light touches over John’s skin.

John gasps as Dave’s hand pushes the skirt the rest of the way up, bunching it around his waist. He squirms away from him when Dave snakes a hand between the juncture of his thighs. The red-eyed man smirks, camera flashing at John. Dave’s hand cups him through the thin fabric, palming John’s hardening cock. His name comes out a breathy whisper, John reaching down to grab at the taunting hands. He whimpers, begging Dave to do something.

“Is that how you ask, baby boy?” Shaking his head, John mouths no. “Use your words.” John nibbles his lip, blinking up at Dave through his thick lashes. The older male shuffles, setting the camera down and taking his tie off. Blue eyes watch his every move, already knowing what’s going to happen before Dave grabs his wrists and binds them above his head. He squirms, tugging the silk material and whimpering.

“Da-Da-” He swallows, nervous. Dave waits patiently, soothingly running his hands up and down his thighs. “Daddy, please. Please touch me Daddy.” Once the name leaves his mouth, Dave’s smirking and taking pictures of him again. John presents himself, lifting his hips enough for Dave to slide the panties down.

“Such a good boy, pretty baby. You look so nice. Daddy’s gunna take such lovely pictures of you.” John keens, high pitched and needy. He mewls and begs, licking his lips and tossing his hair. Every couple of seconds the shutter of the camera goes off, even after Dave pushes the skirt up and exposes John’s dripping cock. His breath stutters when cool fingers wrap around it, giving him a few not-enough strokes and smearing the bead of pre around. Dave stoops down and swallows him in one swift motion. Cool air pushes out from his nose over John’s hips, teasing down over his balls. Dave reaches a hand up to fondle him, rolling his sac between his fingers and caressing his perineum when he dances them backwards. John bucks backwards, mouth open in a silent moan as Dave twirls his digits around the pucker.

Dave kisses the tip of his cock, grinning around the head as he stares at John through his lashes. John’s hands grab at Dave’s hair, his body arching up into the blonde’s touch. Dave’s broad shoulders roll under his touch, moving up into him so John can grab at the lapels of his suit. John clutches them, wrinkling the designer fabric. Dave can’t be bothered to care as he duck his head and lets John’s cock slide down his throat. The sudden constriction and warmth around it makes John mewl, trying to buck up into Dave’s mouth. He’s held down as Dave sucks him, bobbing up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip when he surfaces for air. He cups it around the shaft as he sinks again, sucking his cheeks in as he pulls back and works his throat muscles when he goes down again.

The clack of the camera goes off again when Dave pops off, saliva still trailing from his lips to John’s flushed erection. John gasps, blushing as the lens focuses on his crotch and then takes a series of pictures as Dave brings it up his body until it’s level with John’s pink lips. He licks at them, running his tongue over them slowly and wetting them. It catches every drop of moisture accumulating in the crevices, every taste bud on his small tongue. Dave’s free hand slips from his hip up his body. It passes innocently over a hidden nipple before reaching his collar. John watches it tap his neck and slide up over his chin. Dave dips his long fingers into John’s mouth.

John whimpers around them, laving his tongue across the pads of the digits invading his mouth. Dave bites back a moan when it wraps around them and John suckles. Drools coats them as John curls his tongue over them and lets them explore every inch of his mouth. Dave presses them down, forcing John’s tongue down as he assaults it with care. Satisfied with how slippery they are, Dave pulls them back and dances them back down John’s chest. This time, he stops to flick a covered nipple, earning a quiet breath from John, his chest raising into the touch. The cooling fingers brush past his heated cock, then rub along his taint. Dave twirls them around the pucker, massaging it and gently relaxing it as saliva slicks it up. John struggles against the tie around his wrists, his voice an endless flow as Dave teasingly spirals a single digit in, and the breach comes easy. John’s voice goes a pitch higher, gasping “Daddy” over and over as Dave presses his lips to John’s shoulders and sucks a nice bruise into John’s pale skin.

Several others soon spread out and down his chest and hips, alongside a few light scratch marks and even lighter handprints. All the while, Dave never stops moving his fingers inside of John, soothing him open from the inside as his fingers stroke John’s inner walls with slow steady movements. One becomes two, and when two become three Dave sinks his teeth down into the clean skin under John’s ear, where the dark hair would cover the mark. John keens when Dave finally bends and twists his fingers, giving John the satisfaction he’s been begging for. The bundle of nerves practically shoots out pleasure as John tries to fold in on himself, a strangled cry being cut into a sob when Dave circles two fingers around the base of his cock and squeezes, staving off the teen’s orgasm.

John yelps, “Nonono please you have to let me-”

Red eyes narrow down at him, fingers tightening marginally but enough to be felt, “Oh, I _have_ to do I?”

The brunette catches his mistake, “I’m sorry Daddy please let me come, I’m sorry,” voice hurrying to correct it.

“No, I don’t think I will.”

John’s voice cracks when Dave shifts around – keeping the fingers around his erection tight and sliding the others out of his hole to flip John over and shove his face down into the floor. The camera sounds behind John, whirring and focusing on his now stretched hole, opening around Dave’s fingers as they’re rammed back in, and his cock hanging down in its finger cage. Dave clicks a couple more shots as he fucks John on his hand. John sobs, body trembling as his end is so close but he can’t reach it.

“John you’re usually such a good boy.” His voice trails off at the end, laced with disappointment that John picks up on even in his hazy mind. A swell of upset rushes through him.

“I’m so sorry Daddy. Please, I’m a good boy. I’m a good boy.” Dave draws out a sigh, and John hears the rustle and clacking of Dave shuffling his pants and belt off. Warm flesh nudges against his entrance, hard and slick. The skirt he was wear slides up his back, leaving him bare under the lens as Dave snaps away while he presses himself in. It’s slow, torturously slow. John feels every ridge of Dave catch until it finally sinks passed the tight ring of muscle. He gives under Dave, body accepting him. A tender touch brings him back, Dave’s now free hand carefully soothing across the planes of his body. It seems forever until Dave’s hips rest flush with his, buried all the way in.

“Yes, you are a good boy.” The hand on his waist reaches up to tangle in his black locks, petting through them lovingly. “My good boy, aren’t you?” John nods, mouthing his praise into the floor. John practically lived for these moments, Dave murmuring to him while they’re connected. “Yes John, so good. I love you, baby boy.” He ends his last sentence by pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in. John arches back into him, Dave bending down to kiss his jaw and temple. His mouth forms the last sentence continuously, and John soaks it in. It settles in his bones and warms his heart, the sensation pouring out and through him.

Dave picks up his pace, hips snapping against John’s as he repeatedly fills the boy and then pulls out. John tries to buck back into the thrusts and forward into Dave’s hand. Long fingers loosen, not enough for John to release but enough for Dave to pump his fist up and down the length that pulses in his grip. Pleasure zips through him, coiling around him until John’s breath comes out in short little puffs and his voice is airy.

Then Dave’s hand is relaxing around him enough that the heat coiled in his gut can spread out, he releases with a jagged scream. His body all but shakes as he spills out and across the floor, Dave hand still leisurely stroking him. Blue eyes roll back, his head knocking into Dave’s and vision whiting out. Dave pushes him through his finish, cock still thrusting in and out. He abuses the bundle of nerves buried away inside the teen. His voice is velveteen sandpaper on John’s ears, sweet and loving as he murmurs little words of adoration and praise until John can’t stand it anymore because every vowel makes him lose his mind and his body respond.

Dave’s release comes thereafter, filling John as he fucks him through it. His hips never stop moving until he can’t hold himself up and he slumps down onto John’s back. His cock pops out, white trailing after him and then dripping down John’s body. John shudders and his own dick spasms pathetically at that last bit of stimulation. The skirt is crumpled awkwardly between their bodies, Dave’s chest sticky and John’s back covered in sweat.

John tries to roll out from under him, but Dave beats him to it, hoisting himself up and reaching for the camera. John shuffles away from Dave to find something to clean up with, only to realize his hands are still trapped. He swats at Dave ineffectively, annoying him until he stops looking through the pictures and undoes the binds. Dave tosses the tie away, not even bothering to make himself presentable again. John’s legs tremble as he pushes up onto them, feeling Dave’s come dribble down his legs. He grimaces, hunting for a shirt that wasn’t worth more than his allowance to rub down with. In the end, Dave fumbles through the camera back and tosses him a spare lens cloth. John gives it a skeptical look but wipes himself off.

Dave beckons him over, hand waving at John until the brunette takes the hint and walks close enough for Dave to catch his waist and pull him close. “You alright John?” There’s genuine concern in his voice, there always is after they get done. John nods, looping his arms around Dave’s neck and tugging him into a kiss. Dave hands traverse his sides, mindlessly touching every mark. John pulls back only to nuzzle his nose against Dave’s, giggling quietly.

“Dave I’m fine. I still love you.” Dave’s face softens and he pecks a kiss to the tip of John’s nose, then another to his chin, and a final one to his lips. John grins into the kiss, “So, how did my pics turn out?”

Dave curls one hand around John’s waist, using the other to pull the camera up and scan through the memory card with John. There were enough of John with his clothes on that no one would complain. There were plenty of John without his clothes on that they wouldn’t complain. John feels his cheeks heat up as they get more and more intimate, until finally Dave stops on the last one and then turns to look at him. John hides his face in his hands, then tucks against Dave’s chest, making nervous sounds into the man’s body.

Soft fingers gently coax his face away until Dave can look him in the eye, “Babe they’re great. You’re so cute, you’re always so cute. My personal collection of Crocker pin-ups.” John nods, hiding his embarrassment in another kiss.

Dave stashes the camera away, sure to take those pictures off before he lets the Empress look through them.


End file.
